House Party
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Agent LaSalle talks Agent Brody in to having a house warming party that leads to very strange developments for two of the team.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This has been sitting collecting dust for a long time now as I never really bonded with it when I first started to write it. After talking to the amazing BonesBird I agreed to drag it out for air and it took a grip of me. So here is the start of what I mentally set somewhere between episodes 1x03 and 1x04. Also a little side note is the fact that is now the 50 th story I have wrote and posted.**

* * *

It had been several weeks since Meredith Brody had arrived in New Orleans and nearly as long since she got her house. LaSalle had been bugging her to have a housewarming party so she could get to know the neighbours and let her hair down for a bit. No matter how many times she said no he asked even more till in the end she gave in and agreed to have one. LaSalle had asked if he could bring a friend or two to the party when she finally arranged it and she had agreed, as long as he made sure they weren't sick in the potted plants of peed up against the trees in the garden. He told her his friends would behave and he would be in charge of them.

After sending out invites to the neighbours she invited Pride and Laurel as well as Sebastian and Loretta since she couldn't really leave her landlady out. Pride and LaSalle offered to help her set the place up ready for her guests arriving and Pride even offered to do some cooking to add to the spread of food that would be put on. Taking them both up on the offer the day finally arrived and it found Pride, LaSalle and her in the kitchen cooking and laying everything ready for everyone to arrive.

Slowly the neighbours arrived along with two of LaSalle's friends and Sebastine and Loretta. LaSalle had music playing in the background and everyone seemed to have brought bottles of something. Soon the drinks were flowing and the music got turned up slowly. The neighbours seems more interested in the food and once most of it was gone they slowly made quick exits. LaSalle friends seemed nice and Pride wasn't surprised when a drinking competition started between LaSalle, Brody and LaSalle's friend Daniel.

Pride knew they were all adults but God he didn't know three grown adults could carry on as much. He watched the way Daniel spent the night flirting with Brody and at first she seemed flattered but kept him at arm's length. The problem was as the drink flowed the more flirty he got and the more Brody let her guard down. Soon she was sitting on his knee as they drank some drink LaSalle had made that Pride didn't even want to ask what was in it.

Pride wasn't sure he wanted to watch anymore but there was part of him that had a protective streak over his agents and friends. He thought of Christopher as the son he never had and Brody was like… he wasn't sure what she meant to him. Before she arrived he didn't want the help, then she blew in and he asked if she could stay. Now he wanted her to stay more than anything, that much he knew for sure. Whatever else he felt for her was a little foggy right now. He wasn't sure how many drinks he had but it was least a couple. He wasn't even sure what they were other than Christopher had put them in his hand. That should have given him enough warning not to drink them but he had downed them both and suffered the burning aftertaste when he did.

As he watched Brody, Christopher and Daniel down another shot of something. He watched as Daniel's hands made their way under the hem of Brody's top and he felt his own temperature rise and found he was clenching his fists. He had no idea why he was suddenly so protective of his junior agent, but he felt the need to go over and pull her away from the creep that was now slotting his fingers into the waistband of her jeans. He did not like the guy one bit and the more his hands moved the more he wanted to break every bone in each of Daniel's hands.

LaSalle seemed to be a little too intoxicated to notice his friend was in the processes of touching up his partner and he wasn't even sure if he would be bothered anyway. Pride knew he couldn't just stand here and watch the 3 very drunk people in front of him. It would look very strange if he didn't either join them or move away. Joining them would mean being within arms reach of both Brody and Daniel and that was not wise. He would either break something on Daniel, be it his nose of his hand he wasn't fussed which or he would take Brody away from the creep and he wasn't sure on what excuse he could use to make that justifiable.

So he took another glance at the now slumped to one side LaSalle and the couple who were now making out and decided he needed the bathroom and some fresh air. He needed to put some space between Brody and her snogging partner and himself before he did something that he would probably regret. Okay he wouldn't regret it at all but he would look a little foolish if he charged in as a knight in shining armour and she didn't want to be rescued by him.

As he sat outside he let the cool breeze of the night air blew across his face and he felt his brain fighting the alcohol he had consumed. Why all of a sudden did he want to protect Brody from all the creeps and jerks out there? When did he feel the need to hold her and keep her safe and, more to the point, when did his feelings change from just being her boss to something a lot more personal? He stood from the swing seat on the back porch and walked down the stairs to the small garden as he started to walk around and see if the alcohol wore off any quicker. After nearly 30 minutes being outside and walking round the garden Pride decided his brain was clear enough to go back inside and deal with the fact he had hid how he felt about Brody for long enough and it was now time to tell her. His marriage was gone and he had nothing to lose, he would know if she felt the same way and if not they could still be friends. Walking back for the house he went inside and set about looking for Brody.

Brody was surprised how, yet again, she had been sucked in to another drinking competition with LaSalle and his friend Daniel. She had been trying to avoid Daniel since he arrived due to the fact all he had done was hit on her since he got there. The problem was the more she drank the less of a problem Daniel became. By the time the drinks turned to shots Daniels annoying flirting was now actually appealing. It had been a while since a man had paid her this much attention and she suddenly felt now was a good a time as any to take him up on his offer. The person she was actually wanted didn't seem interested so why not. She knew he was still around somewhere and she could also feel he was watching her. It was funny how she could tell when he watched her.

If he wanted to watch that was fine, as her mind started to fog over and the alcohol started to make everything as clear as mud. She could feel Daniel's hands resting on her waist and she could feel as his fingers worked up and down till he managed to slide his finger tips under the hem of her top. Slowly it wasn't just his fingertips that were under her top but his whole hands and he slid his very active fingertips into the waistband of her jeans. How come the fact that this was so not the person she wanted to be with she was getting very turned on and excited by the little groping session that was taking place. Maybe it was because she knew the person she did want was watching her somewhere.

She was taken a little by surprise when she felt a hand cup her ass and her lips being claimed by Daniel as he pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply. Now was the time her brain shouted to push him away and stop, yet her brain was in the process of doing the backstroke in alcohol and only a little thought went in to it when she found herself kissing Daniel back. There was still only a little thought when she felt Daniel's hand slide in to her panties and he started to spread the pool of moisture over her clit and along her folds. As her body responded to Daniel she knew somewhere in her head it was so not right but still sat and carried on. Daniel's fingers slowly spread her folds exposing her entrance enough to slide his fingers inside.

Brody's instinct made her grind down on to Daniel's fingers as she felt herself slowly letting go and giving in to her bodies need. After a few minutes of sitting on Daniel's knee with his fingers buried as deep in her vagina as he could get them Brody decided she needed more space. Lifting up she felt his fingers slid out of her as she took his hand and pulled them up both to standing. Looking at Daniel she smiled and lead them slowly up to her bedroom as she kissed him. Finally reaching her bedroom she kicked open the door and pulled Daniel in behind her as she wrapped her arms round him and kissed him. As she lead him to the bed they both removed clothes from themselves and each other till they were both naked. Neither of them noticed or cared the bedroom door was still open so everything they were doing could be seen. The problem was the person Brody was adamant was not on the list to watch her having full blown sex with another man was about to stumble upon her little antics.

When Dwayne came back in the house he headed upstairs to use the bathroom before he went to find Brody. As he got to the top of the stairs he could make out noises coming from his left. After all the years he had been married he knew the sounds coming from what he presumed was the bedroom. It was then the cogs started to turn and he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue or turn around and leave. He had just worked out that the noises he could hear had to be the noise of one woman and no matter how much he hoped he was wrong he knew deep down he was right. He was still stood stock still at the top of the stairs and he needed the bathroom. Darting forward he made it to the bathroom and shut the door quickly behind himself. After using the bathroom he stood with his hand on the handle knowing that when he opened the door he would be able to see straight across and into Brody's bedroom. Well he couldn't stay there all night so he slowly opened the door and tried shutting his eyes but it was the noise she was making that made him look and that was enough for all sense to leave him and him to find himself standing just outside the bedroom door watching her have sex with another man.

Brody had no idea that Pride was standing outside her bedroom door and neither did Daniel. They were so caught up in what they were doing and the fact they were both hovering on different levels of drunk neither cared. Daniel was borderline passing out so Brody was very surprised he could keep an erection never mind work out what to do with it. She was somewhat more sober than he was but that didn't take much. At that moment in time she was more concerned about what he was doing to her and how long it would last. She found herself lying spread eagle on her bed with his head now buried between her legs as his fingers spread her open as his tongue ran down from her clit and he buried it deep inside her vagina and his thumb worked her clit. She could feel herself building as he withdrew his tongue and she moaned in protest.

Daniel stood up and wipe his face with the back of his hand as he lifted her legs and tried to pull her to the edge of the bed which failed miserable due to the fact he fell over trying to keep himself up. Brody shifted a little under the weight of a semi conscious Daniel as she gripped his erection and attempted to guide him to her as she wrapped her legs around pulling him closer. She finally managed to guide him to her as she felt him enter her in a deep thrust filling her as he did. She could feel him moving but his thrusts were sluggish and not deep enough to satisfy her. How come the first time she was getting laid in months and it had to have be with a drunk who was lucky if he could keep it up never mind show her a good time. She needed to take action if this was going to end in either of them reaching any sort of climax.

Pride stood at the door watching Daniel with his face buried between Brody's legs and he couldn't help but watch her face as she closed her eyes and let the sensations Daniel was causing take over. What he wouldn't give to swap places and have his tongue deep inside her as he worked her to a frenzied climax with just his tongue. He felt himself growing hard and he was finding it harder to keep himself under control. In the end his hand took over and he found himself with his hand wrapped round his very erect penis as he pumped himself slowly watching the scene in front of him. It was when he saw Daniel fall forward as he finally managed to find his way inside Brody that he stopped his own hand moving. All he could do now was watch as Brody lay pinned to the bed as Daniel attempted to bring them both to a climax. He saw the way Daniel was struggling as the alcohol took hold and he started to pass out. Now was the time he either walked away or walked in.

Brody felt Daniel pass out on top of her as she felt him slide out of her and start to soften. Pushing him off as best as she could he sort of rolled and fell to one side as she saw a pair of hands appear and lift him at the same time. She watched as Daniel was slowly moved out the way and sort of lifted and dragged out the room. She had no idea how had came in and who was moving Daniel and where but she wasn't fussed. She just lay there in a cross between a sexual and drunken buzz as she crawled to the middle of her bed and lay on her back. Since Daniel had passed out it looked like it was up to her to finish the job he started. Bring one hand down to her center and the other the her right breast she started to massage her breast and rub her nipple as she used her other hand to spread her juices up and over her clit as she pumped her own fingers in and out of her body trying to finally reach her peak.

As Pride came back from dumping Daniel in the spare room he saw Brody masturbating and he swore his half flaccid penis shot back up to fully erect at the site. God he was going to come just watching her. Stripping his jeans off as he entered her room he walked up to the bed and gently climbed on watching her face as he did. He saw her open her eyes and look at him as her hands stilled as he locked eyes with her. That was all it took, her big chocolate brown orbs meeting his and he dropped down to kiss her in a deep heated kiss. When they broke for air he looked down at her making sure he had eye contact again.

"Merri, you with me?" He watched to see if she could work out he was there.

"Am here," as she reached up and ran her finger down his face.

"Well if you're with me say my name, I need to know you're here with me before I move," he kissed the finger that ran over his lips.

"King just kiss me again." Her hand raked through his hair as she pulled his head down to her.

That was enough for him, she knew it was him and she asked him to kiss her. She was still drunk but not enough to not know who she was with. As he kissed her he placed his hand on her breast and copied the actions he had seen her do before he stopped her. After showering each breast with attention he kissed her lips before moving down her face along her jaw and to her neck. After nipping and sucking her neck he moved down and took a breast in his mouth as he sucked and rolled her nipple with his tongue. The moans coming from her and the way she arched her back was enough encouragement for him to continue.

After licking and sucking one breast he let it go and turned to the other as he licked and sucked that one. He could feel her hands sliding under his shirt as he finally let her breast go. Sitting up he looked down at her and watched as she ran her hands up the front of his shirt and tried to undo the buttons. After a few attempts he had to move her hands and do it himself as she was only on the second button. As he slid his shirt off and threw it on the floor her hands slid up and down his chest as her long fingers skimmed his nipples causing him to groan a little. Dropping down again he kissed her making the kiss long and passionate, if this was the only time he got to do this he was going to make it stick in his memory.

As he kissed her he felt her hands work down his chest and under his boxer shorts to grab his ass. As she ran her fingers over his ass he broke off kissing her as he lifted enough to pull them off and returned to kissing her. He kissed her with everything he had as he was hoping to break through and leave her some memory that it was him she was with not some stranger she had picked up. With her hands still on his ass she tried to pull him closer to her as he felt the tip of his erection hit her entrance. She was so wet and ready and he had to use all his willpower to not surge forward and bury himself in side of her. He knew if he did it would be game over and he wasn't ready to give her up yet.

Letting go of her lips he kissed and nipped his way down her body. He made sure he left his mark on her neck that she had no way of covering up with a top. He wanted to see if she made any effort to cover it at all with make up when they went to work. After slowly trailing kisses down her body he finally made it to between her legs. Bringing his hand up he flicked her clit and watched her face as he did. She moaned at the brief contact and pushed up towards him as her hand slid to his hair trying to bring him closer. Next he used his tongue to run up her folds parting them a little as he let his tongue skimmed over her clit. They both moaned at the contact and sensations this very intimate contact was causing them both.

Bringing both hands up he used his fingers to part her folds as he let his tongue again run from bottom to top to finally suck on her clit. Moving his tongue back down he moved it back and forward over her entrance a few times before pushing it inside her as she got a vice like grip on his hair. He let go of her with one hand as his tongue danced and played inside her as she squirmed under him. With his now free hand he rubbed and nipped her clit as he felt her muscles start to clench around his tongue. Quickly replacing his tongue with his fingers he pumped into her hard and fast as he felt her inner walls contract around his fingers as she went rigid as her orgasm hit her.

Keeping his fingers deep inside her he moved them slower as she rode out the aftershocks of her climax. As he felt her slowly calm he withdrew his fingers and moved up her body again as he claimed her lips at the same time as he pushed forward and let the the tip of his Penis enter her. He slowly and steadily pushed in to her giving her walls time to adjust and accommodate him. She was tight and snug around him as he felt her stretch to take him all in as he watched her face. When he was fully encased deep inside her he pulled out till just the tip was left inside. Taking her hands in his he pinned them to the bed as he intertwined their fingers together.

Sliding back into the hilt he started to feel the familiar tingle in his balls as he felt his own climax build. Sliding in and out in deep strokes he began to feel her build again as he muscles twitched and flexed round him. He needed to change the angle to hit that spot he knew would send her over again. Pulling out completely he let go of her hands her and flipped her over on to her front as he grabbed her hips and pulled her up on to her knees. With her ass sticking in the air he moved her knees to support her weight as he kneeled on the bed behind her.

Putting one hand on her hip he used the other to guide himself to her folds and used the tip of his penis to part her as he slid back inside her. He put both his hands on her hips as he lifted her hips a little and angled her back to him. As he slid out and back in he knew he had made the right move.

"Fuck, ohh fuck.. More ...ohhhh God...yes, King ohhhh" was the only other thing she had said the whole time he had been here after she confirmed it was him she was with and God it drove him nuts.

This was it, it would be over in seconds now as he lost all sense of everything around him other than bringing the woman he was currently buried deep inside to completion. His thrusts became quick and short as he felt her muscles tighten on him and she screamed as her second climax hit her causing him to thrust twice more as he emptied his seed deep in her. He kept tight hold of her hips as he felt her falter under him as her strength disappeared and she started to slid forward. If he let go he would slid out of her and he wasn't quite ready to let go yet. He could still feel the tiny tremors her internal muscles were going through as he felt himself start to soften. He was slipping out and he couldn't hold her up and longer.

Gently he lowered her to the bed as he slid from her and watch their combined juices trickle from her. This was so unfair on both of them. All he wanted was to curl up behind her and hold her as she slept and wake with her in his arms. He knew he couldn't as he wasn't even sure she would remember who she had just had sex with never mind waking with him in her bed. He sat on the bed beside her as he ran a finger down her face and cupped her cheek. Bending down he kissed her forehead then removed his hand so he could kiss her cheek. He left his lips lingering on her cheeks after he had kissed her.

"Good night Merri, please remember me." He stood up and gathered the sheet up and covered her over.

Picking his clothes up he stood looking down at her and his heart ached. She deserved so much more than getting laid and left, especially since she said his name not just once but twice\\. Walking to the door he turned back around and gave her one last look as he scanned the room to make sure he had everything before closing the door behind him and walking to the bathroom to get ready. It was when he go to the bathroom he remembered seeing something that made him panic a little. Creeping back over to her bedroom her open the door slightly and peaked inside. He didn't look at the sleeping figure on the bed but at the nightstand. Well this could cause a problem but it was too late now. Along with everything else he had just done he would file it away and see what happened.

As he stood in her bathroom he wasn't sure what to do. Did he get ready and go home and try putting the experience behind him or did he stay and crash on the couch and hope when she woke she remembered what they had done. His head told him leave as it was the sensible thing to do but his heart made him get dressed and go down stairs and spread out on the couch with one arm under his head and the other covering his eyes. Closing his eyes he was assaulted with the memories of what he had just done. The feel of her lips against his and the smell and taste of her as he brought her to climax with his tongue and fingers. The way she screamed as she came and how her body reacted to his kisses. How soft her skin felt and the feel of her breasts. This was torture and heaven at the same time. He turned on his side and found one of the couch cushions under his head smelt faintly of her. Wrapping it in his arm he pulled it close as he buried his face in in and waited for sleep to finally claim him.

As the sun streamed down on her, Meredith Brody stretched out and groaned. Dear god it must have been a hell of a party. Not that she could recall much but the hangover she had told her it must have been. Moving a little she realised she was naked and yes she felt the sticky wetness between her legs. Looking around the bedroom she was alone and there was no clothes lying around that weren't hers. So who had she had sex with then? Now she knew it was a hell of a party. Waking up naked, alone in bed with a hangover from hell and no memory of who you had sex with. Sitting up her muscles protested. Well at least whoever it was has done a good job, she ached in places she hadn't ached in a while.

Getting out of bed she got her robe of the back of the bedroom door and put it on as she opened the door and slid her slippers on. As she slipped her slippers on she saw the packet of condoms open on the night stand. At least one of them had sense last night so she was at least covered there. Making her way out the bedroom to the bathroom she saw the door to the spare room was open. Looking inside she saw the bed had some one sprawled out on it. Who the hell was asleep in her guest room? Stepping inside she looked down at the half covered man hoping she at least knew who he was. As she stepped up and saw who it was something in her memory stirred.

It was LaSalle's friend Daniel asleep on the bed. The last time she had any memory of him he was half naked with his head between her legs. Dear lord it was him she had sex with. There was still patches of black but if he had his head there she could surmise it was him she had had sex with. Well that was one mystery solved. Walking back out the bedroom she left him asleep, she could deal with him after coffee. As she came down stairs she heard soft snoring coming from the lounge. Who the hell else was asleep in her house?. She needed coffee now to deal with this. As she walked in the kitchen she looked at the table and the array of bottles and cans that were there. Wow that was a lot, setting the coffee machine off she dug out some cups as she had to make at least 3 cups of coffee.

Now to face the sleeping whoever in her lounge. As she entered the lounge her eyes fell on the sleeping figure on her couch. Ohh my, why couldn't she have woke to that in her bed instead. Her boss and friend was currently lay stretched out fully clothed asleep. The snoring she heard was his as she came down stairs. He was lying on his side facing out with his face buried in one of the couch cushions. His hair was ruffled and his shirt had shifted so she could some of his waist and chest. What she wouldn't give to run her fingers over the naked skin exposed. She was stirred from her thoughts as the coffee machine beeped. Giving her boss one last look over she went to make coffee. She made one for herself as she sat at the kitchen counter and drank it before she faced the unwanted house guest still asleep upstairs.

She was just about to get up and make herself another and make one for Daniel and Pride when she caught movement out the corner of her eye as her front door opened and shut. Getting up she put her head round the lounge door and saw Pride was still asleep. Well sod him as well, Daniel had just left without a thanks or bye, fuck him. Going back to make coffee for Pride and herself she brought them through to the lounge. Putting the cups on the coffee table she sat down on the edge of the couch. Picking one of the cups up she brought it up beside Prides face and let the aroma flow around him. Sure enough he started to stir and opened his eyes.

Smiling she brought the cup back a little so he could focus his eyes on it.

"Morning, brought you some coffee" as she moved the cup a little.

"Thanks" as he sat up but kept his legs on the couch as he took the coffee.

They both smiled at each other and went to drink their coffee. Pride watched her for any sign she remembered what they did the night before. He could see the bite mark he left on her neck and he had to hide the slight smirk that crept on his face. The problem was Brody was quick and she saw him smile.

"What you grinning at? You obviously didn't drink as much as I did or you wouldn't be." She looked him up and down saw he looked good for someone who had been asleep on her couch not ten minutes before after her housewarming party.

"Just looking at your neck, must have been a good night" he told her, testing the water to see what she would say.

Getting up from the couch she walked to the mirror hanging over the fire and looked at her reflexion. She looked like shit that had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was all over. Looking at her neck she caught site of the huge love bite as she ran her finger over it.

"For fuck sake, why did he have to do it there? If the bastard hadn't just left I would cut his balls off" as she turned and caught a quick glance of something cross Prides face.

She wasn't sure what it was as it was brief and fleeting but something was definitely off with him. He noticed she was watching him so looked down at the floor. He didn't need questioning if she didn't recall what had happened. He presumed by what she had said she had no memory of him coming to her when Daniel passed out. She had no memory of having sex with him or anything else they had done. He hadn't realised how much it would hurt to know she didn't remember. He went back to drinking his coffee as he was now sure he wasn't needed her now.

"You want a hand to clean up before I go home?" he asked even though he knew she would say no.

"No thanks, I need a shower before I deal with this place. Thanks for the offer though" as she took his hand and squeezed it.

"No problem, least I could do since I slept on your couch" as he downed his coffee and stood up.

"Well I will let you go and get cleaned up. Thanks for invite to the party, I will see you back at work tomorrow then" as he put the cup on the table and went to leave.

"Yeah see you tomorrow then" as she watched him leave.

Once he got in his car and drove away she shut the door and leaned against it. At least now she had had her party so LaSalle would leave her only now. She looked around at the place she called home and headed up the stairs for a shower. Once the place was cleaned up she could go back to being herself again and keep the world out. Her party was done and she was back at work tomorrow. Things would go back to normal again.

As Pride pulled away in his car he drove half a block and pulled over to the kerb to gather his thoughts. She had no memory of having sex with him which he was a tiny bit glad of. He had crossed lines that should never have been crossed but he missed her so much already. He wanted to go grab her and show her exactly what they had done the night before but it would not achieve anything. He had to move on and store the thoughts away. He had one night with her which is more than he ever thought he would get and he would treasure them. Now it was home and back to work tomorrow, back to how they were and would always be.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- After getting this back out I had always planned on a second chapter so here it is. As always thanks to BonesBird for the help and making me get this back out.**

* * *

It had been just over two months since she threw her house party and things were going great from Meredith Brody. She had finally found her place somewhere, and had been accepted into the weird family that was the NCIS NOLA team. Her partner Chris LaSalle was like a brother who she could torment and annoy, and who gave as good as he got. They played tricks on each other and bugged each other but the trust they had built was unbreakable. As for her boss he was a little more complicated. She had no idea what they were, he was her boss and friend and like LaSalle she trusted him with her life but there was something between them. It was a chemistry, a spark when they were close. Neither would admit it but neither tried to deny it.

They would go out as a group and end up sitting on her couch drinking wine together till they fell asleep. They always woke in each other's arms but they never took it further. They would end up either at the office with him cooking for them both or he would pop over and they would go out for a meal. It always ended up with them asleep on either her couch or on his bed as they sat talking. Neither wanted to spoil what they had but both to afraid to take that little step and make it more permanent.

As Brody walked in to the office that morning she looked round and finding the desks empty she made her way to the kitchen. Finding LaSalle eating at the table she went to pour herself a coffee but never made it to the coffee machine as she bolted for the sink and threw up.

"King what the hell you cooking? It stinks" She wiped her mouth and got a glass of water.

"Bacon and eggs, same as I normally do." He looked at Brody as she rinsed her mouth and washed the glass out.

"So why does it smell so bad then?" She felt her stomach churn again at the smell.

"It doesn't, you feeling okay? You look a bit pale." Pride placed breakfast out for all three of them.

She finally made coffee and sat down at the table when Pride placed the plate in front of her causing her to bolt for the sick again. After standing heaving the content of her stomach up she rinsed her mouth again and looked across at the table. LaSalle was in the process of eating his breakfast and seemed obvious to the fact his partner had just threw up. Pride on the other hand was staring at her with a look of concern on his face.

"Maybe you should get some fresh air, might help settle your stomach down." He looked at LaSalle and shook his head.

"Worth a try." She made her way to sit in the courtyard.

Pride sat and ate some of his breakfast but after what he had just witnessed he was put off a little. Picking up his plate he dumped the waste in the bin and put the plate in the sink.

"King is she eating this? Would be a shame to waste it" as LaSalle looked between the plate with Brody's breakfast on and Pride.

Pride just shrugged and made his way outside. LaSalle took that as an open invitation and proceeded to eat Brody's breakfast. Pride walked up behind Brody who had her head resting in her hands as she took in deep breaths. He had no idea what possessed him to do it but he pulled a chair over and placed his hand on Brody's back as he started to make circular movements with his hand. Even with her eyes shut she knew whose hand was on her back, only King would do that and live to tell the tale.

"How you feeling now?" He kept up the slow circle pattern he was making on her back.

"Okay I think. I have no idea what brought that on, I was fine till I got here." rubbing a hand across her stomach as if that would make it settle.

"Probably something you ate fighting back" he stopped moving his hand but didn't remove it.

"Well your cooking is crap then. Last thing I had was your Gumbo yesterday dinner time." They both laughed at the suggestion it was his cooking making her ill.

"I will not be offended if it was, let's hope it clears up soon." He watched her lift her head from her hand and smile at him.

"Thanks, it seems to have stopped and I am starving now." Which caused them both to laugh again.

"Well LaSalle ate your breakfast, so how about we go for some simple toast and take it from there." He finally moved his hand and stood up to head back into the kitchen.

Brody stood and followed him back in and they were both surprise to see LaSalle washing the dishes. Pride set about making a couple of slices of toast as Brody made them all coffee. As she sat down at the table with the coffee she watched a plate appear in front of her with two slices of toast on. Looking at the toast and then the sink she picked a piece up and took a bite. Pride watched to see if she was going to make a dash for it but when he saw her take another bite he smiled. After eating the two slices he had done she looked over at him and smiled. Taking the hint he stuck another two slices in the toaster and waited. When they were ready he placed them on the table and Brody quickly demolished them.

Pride stood laughing at the site of the woman who had just threw up in the sink all but inhale four slices of toast. At least she was feeling better now so it was a start. When she was finished she drank her coffee before washing her dishes and thanking Pride for the second breakfast. They both went to work and everything was fine for the rest of the day. Even though Brody did feel a little a queasy a couple of times she wasn't actually sick so it probably was something she ate.

By the end of the day Pride was pleased to see she was back sitting at the table with LaSalle eating rice and beans, so she was feeling much better. When LaSalle left after eating they both cleared up together and made their way up to his room to watch a movie she had been hounding him to watch. As they settled on his bed with all the cushions piled behind them Brody found herself leaning against Prides side as he found her head on his shoulder and his arm resting around her shoulders. Yet again they never saw the end of the movie as they fell asleep wrapped up together and woke next morning the same way.

As they stretched out Pride felt brave and instead of getting up and going on as if nothing had happened he placed his arm back around Brody's waist and gently tugged her back to him. He was surprised and pleased when he felt her move back against him as she made the next move and wove her fingers through his as she took his hand. Well this was definitely new territory for them both, and they both seemed to be liking it. They lay smiling at the fact they hadn't just got up and went about their day as Brody shut her eyes and settled back against Prides chest. Pride was currently resting his face just above Brody's head and enjoying the feel of her in his arms when she shot forward and ran to the bathroom.

Following behind her he stood watching as she dropped to her knees at the toilet and threw up. Well it couldn't be the food today as they had all had the same the night before. He watched as she heaved and gagged as she continued to be sick. Reaching over he grabbed a glass and filled it with water and picked a towel off the rack. All he could do was stand and wait for her stop as he placed the towel and glass on the floor next to her. When she finally stopped she wiped her mouth and rinsed with the water before passing the glass back to him and going to stand up.

The glass was dumped on the side as he reached down to help up. As he got her to her feet he yet again surprised himself as he pulled her to him and held her as he rubbed her back. Either she was to sick to care or she was happy to be there as he felt her drop her head forward and lean against him. It was when she slid her arms round his waist and held him back he knew it was the latter.

"Well it isn't the food this time as your the only one sick" He continued to rub her back.

"Feels like a stomach bug, hopefully it's only a mild one" She turned her head letting her hear his heartbeat under her right ear.

"Hopefully," He again pushed the boundaries and placed a kiss to her hair.

She felt his lips rested on her head and she closed her eyes. He had never kissed her before even on the head and she had to admit this new found pushing of the boundaries was starting to feel good.

As he kissed her head he closed his eyes as the onslaught of memories came back to him. The one night he got to hold her and kiss and make love to her. She had no memory of it even if she said at the time she knew he was there. Now here they were two months on and she was throwing up and he was finally holding her and she was holding him back.

Two months, two whole months since they had sex and now she was throwing up. No it couldn't be that, could it? It had never entered his head at the time to even think about protection as he was too lost in the moment. He was sure Daniel had used protection as he saw the empty condom wrapper as he left. This had to be a coincidence, surely the one time he had sex with Brody hadn't lead to this. Now was the time he should ask if there was any way she could be pregnant but he chickened out. He just held her and continued to rub her back till he felt her step back a little and his hand dropped back down to his waist.

"Thanks for this" She looked at him and smiled.

"Any time, I don't like seeing you sick" He bent and placed a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled up at him when he kissed her head and took his hand squeezing it as a gesture of thanks. They left the bathroom and she went and grabbed some of her clean clothes that had some how managed to make there way to his wardrobe after her late nights here. When they were both washed and dressed they went down for breakfast which lead to another round of throwing up in the sink. After throwing up again Brody was happy to attack a huge pile of toast that Pride and made and two cups of coffee.

The problem was the more she threw up the more he panicked. He would give it a few days and see how she was and take things as they came but it didn't make it any easier. He knew if she didn't improve then he would have to ask, he would have to tell her the truth about that night and possibly ruin everything they had been working towards. He prayed he was wrong but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew, he knew he was going to have to sit her down and explain that there was a very real possibility that if she was indeed pregnant like he though the child she was carrying was his.

As the week progressed so did Brody's sickness. Now it was whenever she smelt coffee which should have screamed alarm bells to her but she brushed it off. Most food made her sick and that was just with the smell. How could she still brush it off as as an upset stomach when it was obviously something a whole lot bigger. How many women did she know that were sick at the smell of food? How many were sick at the smell of coffee when they had drank it by the boat load daily? How many were sick two months after their housing warming party where they had sex? She was either being very naive or very dumb. What was he supposed to do?, he couldn't push or just blurt it out. He would wait and see what she would do and go with the flow.

* * *

**AN2- And there will be more as you may have guessed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-This has taken me a little by surprise at how it has progressed. I never expected it to go past 2 chapters but am enjoying writing it and i hope you are enjoying reading it.**

* * *

After 2 weeks of Brody being sick Pride was starting to get worried. He had noticed a change in her after the first week as she started to realize this was not a simple stomach bug. He watched her go through phases of brushing it off to her sitting lost in deep thought. He caught her a couple of times sitting rubbing her hand across her stomach and he had to wonder if she knew, or had a least started to put the pieces together. At least today was a day when a case had them busy. The days of sitting doing nothing were worse as she seems to dwell more on her condition.

"Got a name" LaSalle yelled as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and stood in the middle of the room.

Both Pride and Brody jumped up and grabbed their coats as Pride unlocked his weapon from the filing cabinet. Heading to the car Pride watched as Brody seemed to be giving herself a mental shake down. He could see she was still thinking of the fact she wasn't right but she had a job to do and he really couldn't stop her.

Arriving at the suspects house they all geared up and made sure each other had there Kevlar on right. Pride checked Brody's twice as he looked from her face down to her stomach. She didn't see the way he looked at her as she was to focused on something over his shoulder.

"Let's go." He said when he was finally sure everyone was done.

With him taking lead he had Brody behind him and LaSalle at the rear. He stood knocking on the front door with Brody opposite him and LaSalle at the foot of the stairs. When they received no answer he was about to instruct Brody to kick the door in when the little voice in his head told him otherwise. Nodding at LaSalle then the door he watched as LaSalle charged up and kicked it in as he dropped to one side just inside the open door.

"Clear."

Pride took lead again as he went inside with Brody behind him, both with the weapons squarely raised to shot if needed. Checking each room as they went they made it to the back door when they heard voices coming from what they presumed was a garage to the right. Stepping out to the yard they covered each other till they were all pressed up against the wall.

Pride managed to get a quick look inside and caught sight of at least two men though the scruffy window beside his shoulder. Hold two fingers up he nodded for them to make their way to the front of the garage ready to spring it when several things happened at once and all hell broke lose.

The door at the front of the garage flew open just as LaSalle came level with it causing him to react quicker as he called out.

"NCIS hands were we can see them." Training his weapon on one of the men.

Brody shot out from behind him and trained her weapon on the second man but she hadn't seen the third man in the shadows at the back. Prides guts were in turmoil, something wasn't right as he followed Brody out and raised his weapon into the garage. He was stood shoulder to shoulder with Brody when he heard it, the click of the trigger as a weapon was fired. He had no idea who it was aimed at but he knew it was coming as his instincts kicked in. He flung himself to his left causing a chain reaction as he fell in to Brody who fell towards LaSalle.

Brody hadn't been expecting the impact of Pride on her side but some how managed to just drop to her knees as LaSalle side stepped her as she went down. They all still had their weapons trained as bullets flew through the air at them. Due to Prides action they all miraculous missed the three agent as they returned the fire and all three men dropped to the floor as their weapons flew from their hands.

It took a few seconds if not a full minute for the three agent to take stock of what had just happened. One by one they lowered their weapons and looked at each other. It was Brody who moved first as she ran to the nearest bush and threw up. Pride just looked at her then at LaSalle as they left her to it. They then began to process the scene and wait on Loretta to come pick the bodies up.

Brody finally joined them after five minutes and began to bag and tag evidence but avoided looking at the three dead bodies. She knew her stomach was not up to blood not after she had just threw up all ready. Once they were down and Loretta had took the bodies away they made their way to the car where Pride popped the trunk and Brody and LaSalle chucked their bags in as Brody turned and sat down. LaSalle looked at Brody then at Pride and nodded to the car. Pride nodded and sat down beside Brody as he placed arm round her shoulder and she dropped her head to his shoulder.

"I nearly got shot again, I was distracted and I nearly got shot." Was all she could think of saying as the events of the past half hour played in her mind.

"It was pretty tense for a while." Pride pointed out hoping to make her feel a little better.

"Maybe but I was still distracted. If you hadn't pushed me I would have been shot." Brody told Pride and she was right.

Her mind was distracted and she wasn't focused on what was in front of her. She needed to sort her head out but that meant facing the truth and she wasn't sure she was ready for it. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong with her but she was a little lost as to how it had happened. As she sat in the trunk of Pride's car with her head on his shoulder she knew she had to face this head on and not hide away hoping she was wrong. His voice stirred her from her thoughts.

"You want to talk about it?" Knowing she wasn't ready but at least trying to get her to face what she had to do.

"After the case maybe, we have a job to do now. Can we stop somewhere on the way back, I need to pick something up." She didn't elaborate but she saw a look of comprehension on his face.

"Sure." Letting his arm slide down her back till it was round her waist.

He gave her a quick squeeze before letting go and going to stand up. Offering her his hand she stood up and went and climbed in the car. He closed the trunk and went to get in the car but he was now the one distracted. He knew she had finally worked out what was wrong and he presumed the stop on the way back was to pick up a test to either prove her wrong or right. He knew the moment of truth was coming but he still wasn't sure he knew what to do. Getting in the car he started the engine to make the drive back. He made sure he stopped at the first drug store he passed knowing what she wanted and knowing that was the best place.

When she climbed back in the car she had the drug store bag in her hand and he could have swore his stomach dropped out his ass at that point. She clung to the bag as if afraid the contents would fall out and reveal to them what was in it and the predicament she was in. The drive back was done in total silence. None knew what to say or do to alleviate the tension so they stayed silent. When Pride parked the car LaSalle was the first one to get out and head inside, probably to get away from the awkwardness in the car.

"Let's go get this case wrapped up and we can talk okay. I think we need to." Knowing if he said anymore this could get very intense very quickly.

All Brody could do was nod her head and clutch the bag in her hand a little harder if that was even possible. They both got out the car and headed inside as Brody sat at her desk and stuffed the bag in her desk drawer, out of sight out of mind for now. LaSalle appeared carrying coffee only for Brody to bolt passed him and throw up again. Pride followed her as she stood gagging at the sink he made her a cup of tea and some toast. He placed them on the table and waited for her to rinse her mouth before nodding to the table.

"Don't argue just sit and try." Turning and walking away before she could answer him back.

Sitting down she looked at the toast and the cup before picking the cup up and taking a few sips. As the tea settled her stomach she picked a slice of toast up and nibbled it, not sure if it was going to fight back. After swallowing the first mouth full she sat and ate the rest of the piece before eating the other three on the plate. How did he seem to know what she needed to feel better? It was a little concerning how he seemed to sense what she was thinking and feeling and when she needed support. She knew they were growing close but she hadn't realised how close till she sat and thought about it. How would he feel when she confirmed what she already knew about what was wrong with her? She was terrified and she knew she couldn't put it off much longer but first work needed doing.

After putting the dishes in the sink she went to her desk and felt him watching her. It wasn't till she sat down and switched her computer on did she look up and smile at him. He saw her smile and smiled back, it was a small gesture that she was holding it together and that was enough till later. As they all worked on paper work and Loretta and Sebastian did their jobs everything came together. All three dead men in the morgue could be tied to their dead sailor so it was case over. They had there suspects all albeit dead but, hey, they had them and that was enough for Pride.

"Call it a night guys, paperwork can wait till tomorrow. We got our bad guys and they're not going anywhere." Causing everyone to laugh.

LaSalle quickly shut everything down and headed out the door bidding them both goodnight as he left. Pride and Brody stood up from their desks and looked at each other. It was time to face the problem head on and deal with. Walking round his desk he came to stand in front of Brody's.

"Go do what you need to do and I will meet you in the kitchen." Was all he said as he walked to the kitchen and she heard the kettle being filled with water.

Opening her desk drawer she pulled out the bag and shut the drawer again. She just stood there with the bag in her hand and looked at it. Finally she stepped away slowly and made her way down the corridor to the ladies room. She needed to know for sure even though she knew in her head. She needed to see the prove in front of her before she dealt with it. She knew Pride was waiting for her and she also knew he knew what she was doing. Thinking about it it was obvious to her he would know, he had been married and he had done this before with Linda when she was pregnant with Laurel.

After doing what was needed in the ladies she put the test in the bag and put the bag in her pocket. It said to wait 5 minutes so that's what she needed to do but the thought of standing here alone for 5 minutes didn't appeal to her. Neither, for some reason, did looking at the result on her own. She needed to be beside someone when she looked, she needed to be side him when she looked. Even though it could be the end of what they had been building together she need Pride beside her.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw he was sitting at the table with coffee for himself and tea for her. He pulled out the chair next to him and patted it as she walked round and sat down.

"Done?"

"Done." She patted her pocket.

"How long?" Looking at her hand that was resting on the table shaking a little.

Looking at her phone she placed it on the table screen up so they could both see the timer as it counted down. Still two and half minutes left, till they knew one way or another. He looked across at Brody and he saw the way she was watching the timer count down. He reached across and took her hand in his, it was all he could think of doing. He knew when the timer was done their lives were going to change dramatically and he wasn't afraid to admit it terrified him.

They both jumped a little when the phoned buzzed to tell them the timer was done. They both stared at each, not moving. He watched as she slowly reached in her pocket and pulled the bag out bringing it to rest on the table. They both looked at the bag as he let go of her hand so she could open it and take the test out. It was like the world was going in slow motion as she reached in the bag and wrapped her fingers round the small piece of plastic that was about to change her life forever. Neither of them looked as she took her hand out the bag and brought it to rest on the table again. They were both too busy looking in each other's eyes as she opened her hand placed the test on the table, result side up.

"Ready?" Taking her hand again.

"No but I have to know." Feeling her hand shake in his as they both finally turned to look at the test and face whatever it said.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- This really has taken hold now. I have to give a big shout of Thank You to BonesBird for talking me in to getting this back out.**

* * *

As they turned to face the test and the two sets of lines that were now sat there Brody let out a cross between a a strangled sob and a no. He watched as the realisation she was pregnant finally hit her and she literally crumpled. Turning in his chair to face her he pulled her to him as she sobbed and repeated the word no over and over. As she buried her head in his chest and cried he looked at the test on the table. There it was in front of him, prove we was going to be a father again. He couldn't hide away or pretend it wasn't real, it was there now in front of him and the woman who was carrying his child didn't even know it was his as she broke her heart as she finally saw for her own eyes she was pregnant.

All he could do was hold her as her world fell apart. He had no idea how she felt about having children or even if she wanted children. It was not something they had ever discussed and he never thought they would. He ran his hand up and down her back as he placed small kisses to her head. He had never ever thought he would be in the position, he was not only going to be a dad again he was going to be a dad after getting his junior agent pregnant by way of a one night stand that she had no memory of.

This was messed up, messed up big time. As he sat rubbing her back he felt her slowly gain some moderation of control as she finally sat up and looked back at the test on the table.

Taking it in her free hand she brought it closer as if it would change if she looked at differently.

"I can't do this." It was as simple as that for her as she put the test back in the bag and closed it.

"You have to do this, it's not going to go away." Pride told her as he squeezed her hand.

"It will go away if I make it." She looked down at their joined hands not being able to face him when he worked out what she meant.

It took a few seconds for his brain to work out what she had said and when it did he felt like he had been winded. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"Meredith look at me," using his finger under her chin to make her face him again as he brought her face back up level with his. "You need to explain. I don't want to jump to conclusions here about what you just said." Fearing what she was going to say next.

"I can't be pregnant. I can't have this baby. Christ I haven't seen or heard from its father since I slept with him at my housewarming party. This is not how I planned my life, not how I planned having children." She took in deep breaths as she tried to stop the flood of tears threatening to take over.

Now he was the one who felt sick. She still had no idea the child she was carrying was not Daniel's, but his. He needed to suck it up and face the music and tell her that there was every chance in the world the baby was his. He decided to tread carefully at first to test the water.

"I take it you didn't use any protection that night?" Even though he had seen with his own eyes, the open condom wrapper, on the night stand.

"Yes but it must have failed somehow." He knew it did happen but it was very rare.

Now it was time to step a little further out, he needed to see how she would react to it possibly not being Daniels.

"Is it possible that the baby is someone else's?" Watching her face change from shock to disgust to rage.

Lucky he was quick as her hand came up to make impact with his face but he caught it before she had a chance.

"How dare you suggest that. I am not some little slut who sleeps with a different man every night!" She tried to free her hand so she could attempted to hit him again.

He held her hand fast as he felt her trying to free it, no doubt to slap him again or at least try to. He had to tell her what had happened that night but he didn't want to ruin what they had. How could he tell her he possibly took advantage of her even if at the time she made it seem she knew he was there. He needed time to find a way to tell her.

"I had to ask, I'm sorry. Why don't you wait a few days and see how you feel. Don't rush into anything you may regret. At least give yourself a few days to think it over." That way he was buying them both time to change the outcome.

Brody didn't answer, she just stared at him as she finally stopped fighting to free her hand and went limp. Letting go of her hand he stood from the table and disappeared into the office. He locked up and came back through as he grabbed the bag off the table and offered her his hand. She was passed fighting, passed crying, passed pretty much everything as she just looked at the hand and took it as she stood up and followed him out the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

Once in his room she watched as he stripped off for bed and climbed in. She just stood watching him, not sure what was going on. They had just sat and found out she pregnant with another man's child and here he was climbing in to bed as if she nothing had happened.

"You getting in? We still need sleep no matter what you decide to do." Moving the blanket aside for her to get in.

This was so surreal. She took her clothes off and grabbed a t-shirt from the pile before slipping it over her head and climbing in beside him. He tucked them both in as he turned on his side to face her. She was still lying on her back as he nuzzled up to her side and wrapped his arm round her waist pulling her close to him. How could he be so calm? He was more than happy to cuddle up to her as if nothing had changed between them. The fact she was pregnant didn't seem to bother him, never mind it wasn't his. She wasn't sure what to do, her head was in turmoil as she found herself turning to face him as she wrapped herself around him burying her head back in his chest.

He felt her give in and turn to him as he used both his arms to pull her closer as she buried her face in his chest. He should tell her but at the present moment he had hopefully bought them a few days to get their heads around the whole situation. He hoped she would change her mind and see that maybe the baby wasn't as bad as she first thought and maybe just maybe they could still work through it. As he felt her finally fall asleep he hoped the next few days were quiet so she could have time to think. At least he still had her in his arms and for that he was at least thankful as he felt asleep.

Next morning he woke and the bed was empty and cold beside him. It was then he heard her in the bathroom throwing up again. He hated seeing her sick but he knew he couldn't do anything as he got out off bed and made his way to the bathroom. Going through the same routine he filled a glass with water and put it on the floor with a towel for when she was done as he stood back and waited. Helping her back up he again stood and wrapped his arms round her as she cried at what she thought was an injustice of being pregnant with a complete stranger's child.

When she stopped crying he left her to get washed as he went to get there clothes out to get ready. After swapping places he got washed as she got ready, or so he thought. When he came back he found her stood in just her underwear looking down at her taut flat stomach. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her middle. He could see she was deep in thought as he kissed her neck.

"Speak".

"There's a baby in there and I have no idea what to do. I just made an appointment for the doctors day after tomorrow. I have two days to decided my future and what I should do" finally placing her hand on her stomach.

"I am sure you will make the right choice. Can I ask something?" Bringing one of his hands to rest on top of hers.

She didn't answer but turned to look at him as she linked their fingers together.

"If it was a different father would you feel different about it?" It was out before he could stop it and he couldn't take it back.

"If I was in a relationship with the father then probably yes. As it stands this baby would never know its dad. He doesn't seem like the type to go all doting dad of the year on me." Letting her hand open as she spread her fingers out.

Now he was stood like this with his hand resting over hers where there growing child sat he couldn't wait. He needed her to know, he needed to stop the torture they were both going through.

"If the baby was mine how would you feel?" Now it was crunch time.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- This is the last chapter to what I didn't think would get passed chapter 1 when I first started it. I hope you all enjoyed it as I did enjoy writing this one.**

* * *

He had got to be joking right! What sort of question was that to ask when the most they had done is kissed on the cheek. If the baby was his she wouldn't have to even consider what she wanted to do. If the baby was his she wouldn't have spent the last week in a complete spin and nearly got herself shoot.

"Well it's not so there's not point even discussing it." Brody told him as he kissed the side of her face.

As he kissed the side of her face he spun her to face him. Cupping her face in his hands he locked eyes with her and knew it was time. As he bent down he gently brushed his lips across hers before moving back to gauge her reaction. When he saw she was had her eyes shut he bent and this time he kissed her with everything he had.

As she felt him kiss her she was a little taken aback with the ferocity of the it. As she felt herself get lost in the kiss she responded with as much force and effort till she felt her back hit the wall. Brody found her hands pinned above her head as Pride kissed her face and neck before returning to her lips. When they broke for air they rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said, even as he let go of her hands and she skimmed his back and came to rest them on the waistband of his pants.

"I would normally agree, if we hadn't already once before." He captured her lips again in a searing kiss that soon had her moaning into his mouth.

As his words sunk in she felt herself wanting to push him away and question what he had just said, but also wanted to explore the sensations he was causing. As he broke the kiss she felt his lips travel down her face and neck till she felt his tongue flick her nipple through her bra. As her nipple hardened at the contact an image flashed through her mind. It was brief and somewhat vague, but it was definitely a real memory. She had been like this before, with his head on her chest as he flicked her nipple, just like he had done. She felt him reach around and undo her bra as she made quick work of his shirt.

"King." She moaned his name as her breast started to disappear in his mouth as he sucked and flicked her nipple with his tongue.

She had done this before, she thought, as he let one breast drop from his mouth and took the other to give it the same treatment. She ran her fingers through his hair as she slid the other hand down to unfasten his pants and push them off his body. As he felt her hand enter his boxers he knew there was no going back as he let his hands skim her body and push her panties off till they pooled at her feel.

Soon they were both naked as Pride let his fingers work on her thigh till he brought them in between her legs as he used his knee to part her legs wider. His fingers brushed down over her clit till he had parted her folds and was spreading the pool of moisture up over her clit as he nipped and rubbed it. Now the memories came flooding back as he let his fingers dip inside her and she felt her inner muscles respond to his touch. Slowly working his fingers inside he felt her push down on to them causing them to be buried deep inside. While he kissed her lips he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her as he felt her build to climax. He stopped kissing her long enough to move back a little so he could watch as he pumped his fingers in and out and rubbed her clit till she came, clamping down on his fingers as she screamed his name.

Feeling her inner muscles clamp down on his fingers he kept them still till he felt the spasms lessen. As he withdrew them he used his hand to cup her ass as he again crushed his lips to hers kissing her. She kissed him back with as much passion as she felt herself being lifted into the air and carried to what she presumed was the bed. As she felt the soft material of the sheets below her she opened her eyes and looked up at Pride.

After laying her gently on the bed he just stood and looked down at her again. His erection was twitching at the thoughts running through his head and the memories of the last time they were like this. The last time they were here was all it taken to create the tiny life that was now growing inside her. As he looked down at her he wanted to say so much and he was about to speak when she reached up and pulled him down to her as she kissed him. As she kissed her way across his face she made it to his ear and stopped.

"King, make love to me. Remind me of what I forgot." She returned to kissing his neck then she bit down causing him to groan.

As he climbed on the bed above her he couldn't help but smile. He was going to make love to her again and he knew this time she would remember every second of it. Positioning himself between her legs he locked eyes with her as she wrapped her long slender finger around his straining erection and her legs went round his ass. Slowly he moved forward as she guided him to her wet folds and parted them with her other hand. As the tip of his penis entered her he made sure they were still looking at each other. He wanted to she her face as he plunged forward and felt her muscles stretch to take him all in. When he was full inside he bent and kissed her as he watched her eyes finally shut as she gave her body over to the pulsing sensation he was causing all through her.

He remained kissing her as he started to move in and out in a slow steady rhythm. He wanted this to last, he wanted to make memories that she would keep and hopefully treasure. He felt his own climax build and he was going to make sure he took her with him as he picked up the pace and started to push deeper. He felt her shift a little under him and on his next thrust he swore blind he hit the neck of her womb with how deep he was now buried inside her. As he savoured the new depth and sensations he heard her moan and grunt as his thrust started to became erratic as his climax started to hit. Grabbing her ass he plugged as hard and deep as he could as he felt her muscles finally grip him as her whole body went rigid and she came round him. They both screamed the others name as their joint climax hit them and the both groaned as they rode the aftershocks out.

He stayed joined as long as he could but he felt his arms giving way so knew he had to move. As he dropped to the side he felt her turn to face him as he saw the tears fall from those big brown eyes of hers. He started to panic that he had hurt her in some way as he stared at her not sure what to do. She saw the look of confusion and then fear cross his face as he looked at her and saw the tears. Ohh god he thought he had hurt her in some way and he looked terrified.

Lifting her arms she opened them as he fell forward in to them.

"You okay? I didn't.." Finding the rest of his sentence cut off as she covered his lips with hers.

When they finally broke for air she had practically climbed on top of him as her body covered his. He wrapped his arms round her as she brought one hand to rest beside her face on his chest as the other hand slotted under him and rested near his ass. They lay in silence just savoring the feeling of being close as their breathing returned to normal. Bringing one of his hands up he ran his fingers through her sex tossed hair as she played with the hair on his chest.

"Is it a little late to say I have something I need to tell you." He ran his hand up and down her back as his fingers still played with her hair.

"Trying telling me what it is then we can take it from there." She placed a kiss to his chest as she moved her head a little to look up at him.

"I think we should sit up for this, I need to see you properly when I talk." He shuffled a little which made her sit up.

Sitting up with his back resting against the head of the bed he waited till she was sat beside him and looking at him before he spoke. Taking both her hands in his he wove his fingers through hers as he looked between their joined hands and her face.

"Let me start with an apology, I great big huge enormous one. I should have told you sooner about the night of your house warming party. I was sure you would remember when you said my name but when you woke next morning and never said anything I let it go as a one off. It hurt like hell to walk away from you that night but I suppose I wanted to be invited to spend the night with you not just have sex and assume I got to stay. When you first became sick I never thought back to that night till it became obvious that it was more than just an upset stomach. I should have spoken up sooner and told you. I shouldn't have let you spend the last week and a half thinking you were carrying a stranger's child when, in fact, the child you're carrying is mine".

He watched and waited for any sign of acceptance or annoyance or some recognition of what he had just said. He finally got it when she looked down at their joined hands and smiled before she turned and snuggled back against his chest. Once she was settled he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Does this mean I am forgiven then?" He placed kisses on her shoulder and neck as he bit down causing her to swear at him.

"So the last one was you, bastard." Running her finger over her neck and what she knew would be a love bite by morning.

All he could do was laugh as he watched her yawn and close her eyes as she tried to cuddle back more.

"Sleep, lift up and we can at least lie down." He nudged her forward a little as he slid down the bed and got her to lie down as well.

Once he was comfortable he felt her turn so her back was to him as she spooned up to him and brought his hand that was on her waist round to her stomach.

"So this is your doing?" She laid his hand flat across her lower stomach above where their child currently grew.

"Yes and I don't regret any of it." He made sure he told her as he let his fingers stroke the skin underneath them.

"King," she paused to gather her thoughts "will you come with me to see the doctor. They will need the fathers details as well as mine for the baby in case anything happens." She felt his grip on her get a little tighter as she spoke.

"For you and our child I'll do anything needed." Smiling as he placed a kiss to her neck.

"Now sleep, we have a busy day today. I will message Christopher and tell him we are running late but will be in a couple of hours. I got to start the day with filing in paperwork to get my pregnant junior agent put on desk duty which I am not looking forward to. Firstly she will hate it and second when the director asks questions I am so getting my ass chewed big time." He stroked her stomach again and felt her laugh a little.

"Night again King." As she settled back against him as far as she could get.

"Night again Merri." Using her nickname instead of her full name or surname.

As he felt her fall asleep in his arms everything felt the same but different at the same time. He had the woman he loved asleep in his arms which was nothing new these past few weeks. Yet what was new was the fact she was not only the woman he loved but also the mother of his child and she finally knew it was his child. Things could only get better from here on in.


End file.
